


The Mark

by MidnightWolf



Series: Randomly Generated [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Branding, Human Pet, M/M, Slavery, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolf/pseuds/MidnightWolf
Summary: Ludwig claims his pet's soul.





	The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Generated Prompt: Germany/Iceland, Human Pet, Soulmate Identifying Marks

“Master, I'm scared.”

The quiet words were as close as Ice might get to pleading not to have to go through with this procedure. Ludwig had made it clear that there was nothing Ice could do to stop this from happening and Ice knew better than to argue with his master so blatantly.

The look of quiet fear in those pale eyes tugged at Ludwig's heartstrings.. He'd always had a soft spot for his pet, ever since that first day so many years ago when he'd seen the tiny boy curled up at the back of the cages, too small to push past the other young slaves as they vied for a master's attention.

Ice was still small, still too fragile, but Ludwig had already put this off for far too long. Slave-pets might look like any other person, but they belonged only to their masters. And the delicate curls of the calligraphic flower that decorated the front of Ice's right shoulder, the mark of his pet's soul, could not be allowed to taint Ludwig's claim any longer.

Ice belonged to Ludwig, mind, body, and soul.

“Do you need to be restrained?”

Ice's eyes widened, tears brimming as he swallowed hard and stared down at his feet. Ludwig didn't press him, merely watching Ice, waiting in silence as the pet finally nodded, and waiting still until Ice remembered the rules. Ludwig's pets answered his questions clearly and concisely, not with silent gestures or mumbled words.

“Yes... yes, please, master.”

“Good boy.”

Ludwig took Ice's hand, leading the boy to the back of the blacksmith's workshop where the wall was prepared with hooks and rings to hold any slave in place, regardless of size or shape. There, Ludwig pressed Ice's back to the wall, spreading the pet's arms and legs wide and using the softest rope to bind him in place.

“Thank you, master,” Ice whispered, his eyes still wide with fear. The pet looked so small, naked save for the thin black collar that graced his neck, but Ludwig ignored the soft ache of guilt for the pain his poor pet would experience. Pain the pet had done nothing to deserve. It wasn't as though Ice had chosen to wear another's mark on his shoulder.

“It will only hurt for a moment.”

Ice nodded, closing his eyes and turning his head away from the sight of the approaching blacksmith. Perhaps Ludwig had been too blunt in explaining what was about to happen, but Ice wanted so much to please his master that he didn't struggle, no matter how tense he grew as the heat of the brand grew nearer.

The pain from the brand was too much for the fragile pet. Ice shrieked and would have struggled to escape if the ropes had not been holding him so tight. When the heat was finally withdrawn, Ice keened and sobbed at the lingering pain as he sagged against the ropes.

“Quiet.” Ludwig's voice was firm, but not harsh.

As obedient as ever, Ice fell silent, still shaking from the pain, but unwilling to disappoint his master.

“Very good. You did well, Ice. I am- I am proud of you.”

The delicate flower was no more. Ludwig's sign taking its place; claiming the pet for his own as he might claim a handkerchief. Forever marked with Ludwig's initials in thick blocky letters.

Some masters preferred to match their own soul mark, superstitious fools trying to twist the bonds as though it would hide the truth of what they were doing, but Ludwig was no fool. Ice belonged to Ludwig, not the other way around, and he would not have his pet forgetting that.

Ludwig undid the ropes, catching Ice in his arms and cradling the pet to his chest.

“It is done now. There will be no more pain.”

Ice nodded, tears in his eyes as he pressed a kiss of silent gratitude to Ludwig's shoulder, washing away any doubts that lingered in Ludwig's mind.

Only Ludwig held claim to Ice's soul now, just as it was meant to be.

 


End file.
